


Always Be Strong

by psychopathicInsanity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Meowrails, Moirails, Murder, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychopathicInsanity/pseuds/psychopathicInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's so close. He's so close yet so far.</p><p>How could you let this happen? </p><p>Your hand instinctively reaches out to grasp for him, to feel his skin beneath yours but within moments, a sharp pain is ricocheting through your arm, a heaviness resting on your wrist. You hear a 'crack' and that's when you start to scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be Strong

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you don't think you have ever felt pain like this in your entire life. Your brain throbs loudly against your skull, a wave of pain taking over your senses. You force your eyes open, the only colour visible is green. Your blood. 

What happened?

Coughing violently, a shiver rises through your body, intensifying the pain dramatically. A groan rips through you yet you still force yourself up onto your elbows. You are strong. Equius wouldn't want you to just let yourself lie in pain, he'd want you to do something to help yourself. Once you have steadied your weight onto your elbows, you let your eyes slip shut, breathing deeply, trying to force oxygen back into your head. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10... 

Right. Time to sort yourself out. Opening your eyes, you take in the scene and you feel all the heat leave your body. A strangled cry escapes your throat and the stinging of tears threatens. In moments, you can taste the salt of your pain as you cry. 

This can't be right. you remind yourself. 

Equius is strong. This isn't him. It can't be. You try to persuade yourself of these thoughts but you can't ignore the facts when they are so plainly laid out in front of you. His body lays limp against the ground, arms sprawled around him, leg snapped up into an awkward position, an arrow sticking from the knee. This is is frightening but the most frightening is the smile that is wired onto his expression. Your eyes fall on the horrifical trail of blood leading to him. Did someone... drag him there?

E-Equius...

Instinctively you reach out to grab him, to feel his warm skin beneath yours. 

So close... yet so far.

Your fingertips gently brush against his. Just as you gain the strength to intertwine your gloved hands between his, a sharp pain is pulsing up from your wrist. Your eyes land on a dark silhouette, dark purple gashes streaking across his face in three long lines.

what the motherfuck do you think you are doing, sis?

You recognize that voice. The previous events come flashing into your mind. The fear of watching Equius fall weak in front of your eyes. The rage that sent you into action. The confusion as Gamzee grabbed your claws and marked his own face with your weapon. The pain as Gamzee began to hit you without mercy. The regret as you realized you never should have left Equius alone. He needed you. He needed you and you weren't there. What sad excuse for a moirail are you?

Why?

WHY?

The laughter that rips through him echoes throughout your mind, causing your heart to thump loudly against the walls of your chest.

because if i couldn't have my own healthy moiraillegiance

NEITHER COULD ANYONE ELSE

Your eyes widen in alarm as his voice booms. You bite down on your lip, trying to control the scared screams that threaten to run from your throat. But when you feel all his weight transfer onto pinning your wrist down and the sickening crack that sounds, you let it out, howling and pleading.

Please... Stop...

Your vision goes hazy as a solid instrument hits you across the back of your skull. Everything is dark... moving into one. The pain leaves from your wrist and the only thing left for you to hear is your own strangled breathing. Summoning up all the strength in your body, you grab a calloused hand between yours.

Equius...

You let him down. You weren't strong enough. Screams run around in your head, all the screams you have made to recreate your emotions. Fear. Regret. Pain. Anger. Sadness. You can feel them all coursing through your blood. You squeeze the limping hand in yours, flinching at the shot of pain it sends up your arm. There can't be long. You are too weak.

With your final breathe, you whisper into the lonely darkness surrounding two bodies.

I'm sorry...


End file.
